Taters/Season 1 Episode 4
Taters - Season 1 Episode 4 is the fourth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise A storm is a-brewing, and this causes great problems for the Taters Team - the whole land is flooded! Unable to have a proper scooter race, they figure out a new plan - speedboat racing. However, they aren't the only ones to come up with the idea of using boats. Collie comes by with an armada (her allies being Platypus clones), ready to destroy Taters Scooter Race Park! Will the friends be able to beat Collie once again? Characters Starring in the Episode *Unnamed announcer *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Porcupine *Blue Jay *Collie *Platypus Script Taters Scooter Race Park Wind is blowing like crazy, and there's tons of rain. It shows a bunch of acorns blowing through the wind. Random Announcer: "Well I'll be, there's currently a storm a-brewin'! The whole land will be flooded for sure!!!" It shows as Taters Scooter Race Park quickly gets flooded by water. Outside of Taters Cafe Ryder, Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine are treading in one spot of the water. They are blankly looking at everything. Raiko: "How are we supposed to race now?" Ryder: "I don't know!" Porcupine: "WELL I'M SURE WE CAN STILL RACE!" Ryder: "I guess...but where are our scooters?" Skylon: "I think I see them over there where we usually leave them when we go to Taters Cafe!" Shot of the scooters laying around under water. Porcupine: "WELL LET'S GO GET THEM, FACIES!" She dives under water and quickly returns with two scooters. "Here you go, Ryder!" She tosses Ryder's scooter at Ryder. Raiko: "Hey, what about my scooter?" Porcupine: (Blankly) "You can go get it." Skylon: "Ooooookaaaaaaay..." Raiko and Skylon dive under water. Blue Jay: "I hope this SNORTY-TASTIC WATER goes away!!! Je ne suis pas un vraiment bon swimmeur!" Ryder: "What?!" Blue Jay: (Blankly) "I'm not a good swimmer." Before Ryder can question Blue Jay's sudden creepy blankness, Raiko and Skylon come back to the surface of the water. Raiko is holding his scooter and Skylon is holding two scooters. He gives the one to Blue Jay. Blue Jay: "THANK YOU MOST KINDLY!!!!!!!" Skylon: "You're...welcome..." Ryder: "Kay guys, let's go do some racing just for fun!" Taters Scooter Race Park - Race Course Everyone is randomly at the bottom of the water on their scooters, at the beginning of their race. Ryder: "Go!" Everyone starts riding off. As they race, Ryder and Skylon are constantly trying to get ahead of each other, while Porcupine keeps trying to catch up to Ryder and Ryder tries to get away from her. Blue Jay is just going all over the place and is a bit slow. As all this is happening, they seem oblivious to the fact that they are slowly raising back to the surface of the water. They eventually all end up at the top and they can't race anymore. You can also see a piece of land with the giant oak tree floating at the surface of the water in the middle of the race course in the background. Ryder: "Oh." Skylon: "I was just about to beat you, too!" Ryder: "Well, this is obviously not going to work!" Raiko: "What are we going to do? The official race is in less than a week! We won't be able to race with all this water!" Ryder: "I guess we'll just have to call it off guys, at least until the water eventually drains away..." Porcupine: "THAT'S TERRIBLE! There has to be some lovely way to make this work! This was my DREAM!" Ryder: "Sorry, Porcupine, but I just don't think..." Porcupine: "I KNOW! Why won't we all race in speedboats?!" At the mention of "speedboats", Blue Jay tosses a half-eaten giant slice of pizza towards Raiko, looking at him as if he expected him to eat it or something. Ryder: "Hey, that's actually not a half-bad idea!" Porcupine: "OH MY LOVELY HEAVENS, RYDER LIKES MY IDEA!!!" Skylon: "Porcupine, you usually always come up with the ideas..." Porcupine: "SO THAT MEANS YOU LIKE ALL MY IDEAS!" Ryder: "Yeah, whatever." Later sometime, at Taters Scooter Race Park Everyone is at the start of the race, all in speedboats which just randomly came from nowhere. Ryder: "Go!" As they start the race, Ryder comes to a screeching halt since Collie and Platypus came from nowhere, just floating at the surface of the water right in front of him. Everyone else stops beside him. Skylon: "What are you doing?!" Ryder: "It's Collie and that creep again!" Skylon: "Well, at least we didn't run into them at Random Forest for once." Collie: "You guys always think you're so smart!" Ryder: "Okay?" Collie: "Well, you aren't. It doesn't matter what happens and what stupid ideas you like, come up with, you're not gonna be able to have your official race, dummies." Skylon: "What are you talking about?!" Collie: "Well, today I have a manicure to go to. But tomorrow, you'll be like, in for a great surprise. Have fun!" Platypus random drops something, and with a magical poof, they both disappear. Ryder: "Well then." Skylon: "Okay, whatever. Let's just race while we have the time!" Ryder: "Okay, go!" They all speed off on their speedboats. Next Day, at Taters Scooter Race Park Everyone's still racing around in their speedboats with the usually things going on. Skylon: (As he's trying to get ahead of Ryder) "Isn't Collie supposed to come back today?" Ryder: "Yeah, unfortunately." Skylon: "I wonder what the heck she's up to." Ryder: "I don't know..." (Speeds up ahead of Skylon). Skylon begins to try and speed ahead of Ryder. They're just about at the finish line and Skylon is a little ahead of Ryder. Just before Skylon wins, Platypus falls on him and his boat steers away. Ryder wins. Skylon: "Seriously?!" He grabs Platypus and throws him in the water. He then notices that there is an armada in front of them. Platypus climbs back into one of the pirate ships. Skylon also notices that Platypus is in every pirate ship, with Collie in the biggest one. Collie: "We've come to destroy this stupid race park!" Ryder: "Where did you get all the Platypus clones from?!" The real Platypus, whom is standing beside Collie (and is actually facing the other way) turns around to face Ryder and his friends. He has a random growth on the side of his face, which grows and falls off, becoming a Platypus clone, still wearing weird glasses which is eyes are in and still having floating eyebrows. Raiko and Skylon: "Oh, okay." Ryder: "What the heck! That doesn't make any-" Collie: "Okay, Platypuses - ATTACK!!!" Ryder: "But how does that-" Blue Jay: "OH NO!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA SINK, FACIES!!!" Ryder: "Why does no one else think it's weird that growths are falling off of Platypus's face and becoming clones?!" Blue Jay: "BOURGEONNEMENT!!!!!" (As he screams this, he random takes out a black board with a ruler out of the ground). Ryder: "What?!" Collie's armada begins to shoot cannonballs at them. Ryder, Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine are all speeding around like crazy, trying to dodge the cannonballs. One random shot of a cannonball ramming into the large oak tree, but then bouncing off. Collie watches is fly through the sky and land on one of her ships. Collie: "WTH..." Ryder: "What are we gonna do?" (Still trying to dodge the cannonballs). Skylon: "I dunno, guys! Try to think of some ideas to stop Collie and Platypus!" Ryder: "You mean, Collie and Platypuses?!" Skylon: "Yeah, sure, whatever!" Blue Jay: "I KNOW, WE COULD GIVE THEM BLUEBERRY PLASTIC!" Raiko: "What the heck! That doesn't even make sense!" Ryder: "Porcupine, do you have any ideas?" Porcupine: "No!!!!! But we could take pictures!!!" Porcupine takes out her camera from nowhere. She tries to take a picture of Ryder, but then realises that it's broken since it's wet. "Aaaaawwwwweeee!!!!" Ryder: "I know! Maybe if we speed around the armada enough, we can create a giant whirlpool and destroy them all!" Porcupine: "GOOD IDEA, RYDER! BETTER THAN ANY OLD IDEA I'D EVER COME UP WITH!" Ryder: "Um....okay...thanks...?" Skylon: "That shouldn't be too hard! I mean, I've had so much practice all ready! And I WAS going to beat Ryder if Platypus's clone hadn't fallen on me!" Ryder: "Okay then, let's go!" The group speeds off. Collie: "OMG! What are you dummies like, doing?" They all ignore her. Collie: "Get them, Platypuses!!!" The Platypus clones continue to try and aim at them. However, they become much too fast for them. Shot from above of the five friends speeding around Collie's armada at insanely fast speeds. A whirlpool begins to form. Collie: "No! How could they think up of such things???!!" The whirlpool begins to suck everyone inside. Eventually, they all fly out with the water with them, and go flying through the air. They end up falling into a hole between Mansion Mountain and Random Forest that was created by a meteorite. All the water that was flooding the area ends up being in this hole, and the rest of the land is no longer flooded. Meteorite Hole Everyone is laying on top of the debris left by the destroyed boats. All of Platypus's clones are suddenly gone as well. Everyone is moaning, groaning and slowly rolling over. Ryder: "Ugh...what just happened?" Raiko: "I don't know...where are we?" Skylon gets up, standing on a random piece of one of the pirate ships. "Guys, I think we un-flooded the land! We're at that weird meteorite hole place!" Ryder: "Really?!" Blue Jay: "MONOTREME!!!!" Collie: "Ugh!" She gets up. "How did you guys beat us again?! Come on, Platypus. Let's go!" Collie gets on Platypus's back and he swims off. "I'll get you guys back! I know I will!!!" They disappear. Raiko: "Well guys, why won't we all go back to Taters Cafe, then after have a practice run on our scooters?" Skylon: "Yeah, because after all, the official race is in less than a week!" Everyone gets up and swims off. Credits After Credits, At the Official Race Everyone is racing at the official race. It is the last lap as usual with Skylon trying to beat Ryder. Skylon: "Oh, I have to beat you this time, Ryder!" They are nearly at the finish line with Skylon just ahead of Ryder. Just before beating him, a giant mob of Platypus clones (which seem out of energy or something) appear out of nowhere, and Skylon runs into them while Ryder gets in first place. Everyone starts cheering for Ryder. Skylon: (As the clones slowly walk off) "Ugh! I'll beat you someday, Ryder! I just know it!" Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39